


Getting Up

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Sherlock has never been so thrilled to wake up.





	Getting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Bit_Not_Good, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good)[Besina, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina) and KitorKonnor for making this better. Yay group betaing!

I stood in the doorway for a moment just taking it all in, my sleeping Sherlock. 

He hadn’t even bothered with a sheet or had kicked everything off at some point. Hard for me to say which, though he’d probably be able to tell just looking at someone. The sheet and comforter lay squashed down near the footboard and there was Sherlock, sprawled on his back taking most of the bed. He was completely naked, loose limbed, his face softer than it ever was in wakefulness, and his chest rising and falling slowly. He wasn’t shamming. I had learned to tell the difference after all this time. His legs were spread slightly and one arm lay at his side,  the other angled above his head resting on his pillow. 

He was beautiful. Always, but especially like this. I noticed a little hitch in my breath and my chest felt tight for a moment at the thought that only I get to see him like this. Peaceful. Still. 

Vulnerable, even.

My gaze fell on his cock and I licked my lips, wetting them for what I had in mind. I approached the bed, noting that he appeared to be sleeping quite deeply. His cock lay… what is the word?  Quiescent. That’s his word, and I like it much better than flaccid, which sounds so technical, or limp, which is unappealing at best.

I crawled onto the bed and took Sherlock’s _quiescent_ length into my mouth, the flesh soft and warm against my tongue. I cradled his bollocks in my hand, gently stroking my thumb over the loose skin, and began to suck.

Sherlock drew in a soft breath and sighed it out. 

I could feel my cheeks twitch in a slight smile. We’d had enough rest over the past two nights to make up the deficit from the case. It was a rare thing to wake with Sherlock still in bed and I planned to take full advantage of that to give him something he swore he wanted. Well, to test the waters at any rate.

Sherlock began to thicken under my attentions and his bollocks drew up, the skin contracting into tightly wrinkled folds. I could feel him shift and the rhythm of his breathing changed as he began to awaken.

“Oh, John,” he breathed, a sound of awe as much as lust. I must admit to a warm glow of pride, as I rarely have occasion to surprise him.

I sucked harder in response, and after a few minutes pulled off, sucking hard right to the end of the motion. That wet popping sound always made him shiver slightly, whether he was creating it or enjoying my attentions at the time. I’m not even positive he knows he does it, which is saying something, all things considered. “Been awhile since you asked me to wake you up like this, but you hardly ever sleep later than I do. All right?”

“Nearly perfect,” he drawled.

“Nearly?” I repeated, affecting an offended tone, though I’m sure it was belied by the smirk I just couldn’t control.

“I believe my exact request was, ‘I want to wake up to you sliding into my tight arse.’”

I laughed and gave Sherlock’s cock a gentle squeeze “Yes, well. Let’s work up to that, shall we? I don’t care how much you want to feel used, I’m not going to risk hurting you. Not straight away, at any rate.” I winked at him and he laughed for a moment before turning serious again.

“And now that I’m awake?“ I swear his voice dropped a whole octave when he was aroused.

“Now? I guess you will just have to be patient,” I said, stroking up and down the shaft, avoiding the sensitive head.  

Only Sherlock could sound condescending and needy with the same little huff of breath.

This time instead of sucking, I licked slowly up his cock, then let my warm breath out as my mouth hovered just over the glans. I returned to the base and repeated the motion again and again, until Sherlock’s hips were bucking and precome was leaking freely from the tip. 

I pressed his thighs apart and reached for the bottle of slick. I coated my fingers and set to work making sure he was ready for me, closing my mouth over his cock and beginning to suck once more, just as the first of my fingers breached him.  

He called my name then, drawing it out so it sounded like much more than its single syllable.

I added a second finger and crooked them just to watch him arch off the bed with a cry. After all, there are some perks to having a doctor as a lover.

He didn’t come, but it was a near thing. His whole body was tense and shivering with the effort of holding back. I knew he wouldn’t come until I was fully inside him, if he could help it. His cock pulsed with need. I backed off from his prostate, going back to a simple slide in and out, waiting until he relaxed before returning to that sensitive spot. Again and again, that dance of almost too much and then retreating. When I was sure if I did it again he wouldn’t be able to hold back, I stopped entirely. I wasn’t ready to let him just yet.

I tongued lightly at the slit before releasing him and shifting into position. I knew what he needed, and he was ready for it. I pressed forward in one slow, steady motion, filling him completely. 

Sherlock moaned beneath me and without taking any time to adjust to the fullness or the stretch, he planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. He rocked up, beginning to move. 

I chuckled and swatted his hip. “Greedy,” I scolded, but there was no reproach in it. God, I love him. So reserved anywhere else, but in our bed he can be needy and greedy and positively desperate. I pulled back and thrust again. “This what you need, love?”

Sherlock’s response was an unintelligible noise too deep to be a whimper, though that was the word that sprang to mind.  It was enough, considering how he rocked his hips up to meet my thrusts, though he did ultimately manage to say ‘yes’.

Well, more, “Yes, yes, yes, God yes, John, right there dontstopdontstopdontstop,” but the point was well taken either way. 

And so was he. 

Spent and languid in the aftermath, he lay in my arms and asked, “Believe me now?”

“Yes, love.” I kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. “I promise we’ll try it that way sometime soon.”

Sherlock kissed my neck and held me closer.

How did I ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> My muse thrives on kudos and comments, so if you enjoyed this, let me know!


End file.
